


deep in love

by jeongkwans



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dream is a dogboy change my mind, i speedran this because i was feeling soft, just pure fluff i love them, no beta we die like l'manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongkwans/pseuds/jeongkwans
Summary: dream and george are soft and watch movies together.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 83





	deep in love

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this whole thing in one day. also, i accidentally made this line up with the lyrics of deep in love by day6 so i think you should go listen to it (and maybe the whole entropy album it's just really good)

even with the loud sounds of the tv, dream knows george is yawning. they’ve been watching random movies for the past few hours and it’s now 1 am. dream’s not asleep, he keeps giggling at comments george makes as well as making his own jokes, but he’s been getting more and more tired as the current movie drags on. at the end of the third terrible film they’d watched, he’d decided to lay down on the couch and rest his head in george’s lap.

“why can’t they just communicate with each other,” george groans. “this is the same plot point from the last movie, and the one before that. are you sure this isn’t just one movie being looped?” dream laughs at his boyfriend’s outburst. george is no critic, but the more exhausted he gets, the more he complains and acts like he knows what he’s talking about.

“they crank out these movies too fast, georgie. they don’t have the time to think of any good plots, or unique ones for that matter,” dream jokes, getting a laugh out of george. “also, don’t act like you haven’t been the one choosing the movies. we both know i would choose something much better if you just gave me the remote,” he pouts. this time, george responds by poking dream in the side, laughing when the blond yelps.

dream shifts so he’s looking up at george, and whatever mock anger he had melted away when he saw the way george was looking at him. they both know george isn’t good at verbally expressing affection, but his eyes are always a dead giveaway of how he’s feeling. right now, he’s looking at dream like he’d do anything for him, and dream thinks he would.

“what are you thinking about,” george asks. dream isn’t as much of an open book as his boyfriend is, but george has learned how to read him just as well. instead of responding, dream sits up and pulls george in to a soft kiss. there’s no intensity to it, and they both smile when dream pulls back.

“i love you,” he whispers, looking at george with what he hopes is a look that mirrors the one dream was just given. george seems to understand and pulls dream in for another kiss. the movie is still playing in the background, but dream tunes it out as best he can. these affectionate moments aren’t rare, but he still savors them as much as he can.

when dream breaks the kiss, he rests his head in his boyfriend’s lap again. he jumps when he feels george touch his hair, but relaxes quickly when he feels fingers start to play with it. in moments like these, dream understands why people like to compare him to a dog.

very few people have ever seen this vulnerable side of him. george makes dream feel comfortable enough to open up like this. there are other people who give him that same feeling, but it’s different with george. dream can’t describe the difference; it’s like there’s something else about george that makes him even more relaxed.

“you thinking about something again?” dream almost startles when he hears george. he doesn’t look up this time, instead settling for grabbing george’s right hand with his own. george squeezes it without thinking. dream feels himself flush as a wave of affection hits him.

“not much, really. just how much i love you,” dream replies playfully, giggling when he hears george scoff.

“you think you’re so smooth, don’t you,” he teases. he makes no effort to hide the smile in his voice, and dream pulls george’s hand to his face and kisses his knuckles. “c’mere,” george says, motioning for dream to sit back up. he obliges, not being surprised at all when he’s pulled in for another kiss. this one is slightly harder than the two before, but there’s still nothing much to it. both of them are tired, which shows in how much they’re doting on each other.

dream waits until the kiss ends and his forehead is resting against george’s to respond to his question. “i think i’m very smooth, thank you very much. i can make you blush with almost no effort,” he teases, making the greasiest expression he can manage this late at night. the laugh he gets in return makes him fall even deeper in love.

“aw. you’re blushing too,” george laughs as he puts a hand on dream’s cheek. the latter starts to blush even harder, and george giggles again. “i love you so much, dream.” the blond doesn’t hesitate to surge forward and kiss him as hard as he can while he’s still half asleep. george smiles into the kiss as he lets dream push him onto the couch. dream shifts so he’s sitting in george’s lap and lets george tangle his fingers in his hair.

george is the first to pull back so he can yawn. dream turns his head to look at the tv and sees that the movie they were watching is over. “we should probably go to sleep,” george says, and dream nods. he still makes no move to get up, and george has to stand and get his boyfriend on his feet.

they stumble, half asleep, into their bedroom. both are too tired to change and fall right into bed instead. dream wraps his arms around george after they pull the blankets over themselves. he kisses the top of his boyfriend’s head softly, and george moves himself as close as he can to dream.

“i love you,” dream whispers. “you’re so important to me. i swear i would do anything for you.” he has no idea why he’s saying this. maybe it’s the time, but dream can’t stop babbling about how much he loves george. it’s that feeling of safety that george always gives him without even trying, that makes him feel more loved than he ever has.

george laughs quietly, so quietly that dream almost doesn’t hear him. “god, i love you so much. i wish i could say it as much as you do because you deserve to hear it every day,” he confesses, and dream tightens his arms around george.

“you don’t have to apologize for anything. i know you love me as much as i love you,” dream says, kissing the back of his boyfriend’s head again. “goodnight, george.”

just like dream had done earlier, george takes one of his boyfriend’s hands and kisses the back of it. “goodnight dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first work for dsmp (i have like 3 others that i'm working on tho) but be nice to me haha


End file.
